When using a media service, a user has an account associated with the media service that provides a user with the ability to consume content from such a media service using different media devices such as a computer, tablet, phone, set top box, and the like. Many media services will not restrict a user from consuming content on any device as long as a user has the proper account information to access such a media service.
There can be a problem when a user shares account information with other people who are not compensating the media service operator for such access. Alternatively, an approach of letting only one device per account access a media service at a time is not a good solution for this multiple access problem because a user may want other family members to access a media service at the same time or the user may want to access such a media service using multiple devices at the same time.